lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.09 Seit Anbeginn der Zeit-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 9 - Geschrieben von: Melinda Hsu Taylor & Gregg Nations Regie: Tucker Gates ---- Rückblende liegt in einem Krankenhausbett mit verbundenem Gesicht. Jacob betritt den Raum und setzt sich an ihr Bett. JACOB: Извини, что не смог прийти раньше Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht eher kommen konnte. ILANA: Я очень рада тебя видеть Ich bin sehr glücklich, dich zu sehen. JACOB: Ich bin hier, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche. Wirst Du mir helfen, Ilana? ILANA: Ja. JACOB: Es gibt sechs Menschen, die Du für mich beschützen musst. Ich werde dir eine Liste mit ihren Namen geben. Dafür wurdest Du vorbereitet. ILANA: Sind diese Leute... wer sind sie? JACOB: Sie sind die verbleibenden Kandidaten. Auf der Insel Ben, Hurley, Frank, Sun und Jack sitzen am Strand um ein Lagerfeuer herum. JACK: Kandidaten? Kandidaten wofür? SUN: Um Jacob zu ersetzen. Sie hat gesagt, dass ich eine bin, genauso wie Du und genauso wie Hurley. FRANK: Nun, das ist toll. Also was machen wir jetzt? ILANA: Ich weiß es nicht. JACK: Wer weiß es dann? Rückblende und Jacob unterhalten sich weiter am Krankenbett. ILANA: Nachdem ich sie zum Tempel gebracht habe, was tue ich dann? JACOB: Frag Ricardus. Er wird wissen, was als nächstes zu tun ist. Auf der Insel Überlebenden unterhalten sich weiter am Lagerfeuer. HURLEY: Wer ist Ricardus? deutet auf Richard. ILANA: Der da. Also Richard, was machen wir als nächstes? RICHARD: Lacht Ähh... ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir als nächstes tun. Jack Du hast deinen Freunden nicht erzählt, dass Ich versucht habe, mich umzubringen, als ihr mich gefunden habt, oder? Klingt das so, als wäre ich jemand, der einen Plan hat? ILANA: Warum würde Jacob sagen, dass Du weißt, was zu tun ist, wenn... RICHARD: Weil alles, was er jemals gesagt hat, eine Lüge ist. JACK: Wovon redest Du? RICHARD: Willst Du ein Geheimnis wissen, Jack? Etwas, das ich schon seit einer langen, langen Zeit weiß. Ihr seid tot. HURLEY: Du meinst das metaphorisch, oder? RICHARD: Nein, ich meine es wörtlich. Wir sind alle tot, jeder einzelne von uns. Und das, das, all das, es ist nicht, was ihr denkt, was es ist. Wir sind auf keiner Insel, waren wir niemals. Wir sind in der Hölle. Also ist es mir egal, was Jacob gesagt hat. Um genau zu sein ist es vielleicht an der Zeit, damit aufzuhören, ihm zuzuhören und damit zu beginnen, jemand anders zuzuhören, und genau das werde ich jetzt tun. steht auf, nimmt eine Fackel und geht in den Dschungel. Kurze Zeit später läd Ilana ihr Gewehr. JACK: Was hast Du vor? ILANA: Ich werde ihm folgen. JACK: Warum? Du hast ihn gehört, er... er weiß nicht, was wir als nächstes tun sollen. ILANA: Doch, das weiß er! Jacob hat es mir gesagt. Er muss es wissen. JACK: Alpert hat den Verstand verloren. Er glaubt, dass wir... wir in der Hölle sind. Selbst wenn es ihn interessieren würde, was Jacob gesagt hat, würde er nicht davon... davon reden, jemand anderem zuzuhören. will losgehen. JACK: Warte, weißt Du, wen er meint? BEN: Oh, das könnte interessant werden. JACK: Was? SUN: Er meinte Locke. JACK: Locke ist tot. BEN: Wenn es irgendwie hilft: Es ist nicht direkt Locke. steht etwas abseits und redet auf Spanisch. HURLEY: ¿Por qué? Qué no sé.Sí, te puedo ayudar, pero, yo no sé como encontrarlo. Ich weiß nicht. Ja, ich kann dir helfen, aber... ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn finden kann. JACK: Hurley! Was sagt er? HURLEY: Äh, was sagt wer? JACK: Jacob, ich habe gesehen, dass Du mit ihm redest. HURLEY: Ich rede nicht mit Jacob. JACK: Lüg mich nicht an. Bitte, wenn Du irgendetwas weißt, irgendetwas, das uns hilft, herauszufinden... HURLEY: Es ist nicht Jacob! JACK: Wer ist es dann? Hurley: Sorry Jack, aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. kommt wieder zum Lagerfeuer. BEN: Shephard hat Recht, weißt Du? ILANA: Womit Recht? BEN: Richard. Ihm zu folgen wäre Zeitverschwendung. Er weiß nichts. ILANA: Und weshalb bist Du so sicher? BEN: Ich kenne ihn, seit ich zwölf bin, das sollte schon was bedeuten. FRANK: Also habt ihr euch kennengelernt, als ihr Kinder wart, hm? BEN: Nein Frank, ich war ein Kind. Richard hat genauso ausgesehen wie heute. FRANK: Du sagst also, dass dieser Typ nicht altert? BEN: Genau das sage ich. FRANK: Und wie zum Teufel glaubst Du, ist das passiert? Rückblende Jahr 1867 reitet Richard auf Teneriffa zu einer Hütte. Er betritt sie und begibt sich zu seiner Frau Isabella, die krank im Bett liegt. ISABELLA: ¿Eres tú Ricardo? Bist Du das, Ricardo? RICHARD: Sí, soy yo. Vuelve a dormir, Isabella. Ja, ich bin es. Schlaf weiter, Isabella. fühlt ihre Stirn. RICHARD: Estas hirviendo. Du glühst ja. holt einen feuchten Lappen und legt ihn ihr auf die Stirn. ISABELLA: Estoy bien. Es geht mir gut. muss husten und hält sich den Lappen vor den Mund. Richard sieht, dass sie Blut hustet. RICHARD: Voy a buscar el doctor. Si Dios quiere mi amor regreso antes del amanecer. Ich werde einen Arzt holen. Mit Gottes Hilfe bin ich vor dem Morgengrauen wieder hier. sammelt ein paar Münzen ein. RICHARD: Espero que tengamos lo suficiente. Ich bete, dass wir genug haben. gibt Richard ihre Halskette, an der sich ein silbernes Kreuz befindet. ISABELLA: Dale esto al doctor. Gib das hier dem Arzt. RICARDO: No, no no no, Isabella, no. Nein, Isabella... ISABELLA: Toma, mi amor. Nimm es, mein Liebster. RICHARD: Si algo te pasa.... Wenn Dir irgendetwas passiert... ISABELLA: Cierra tus ojos. Siempre estaremos juntos. Schließ deine Augen. Wir werden immer zusammen sein. küsst seine Wange. RICHARD: Te voy a salvar. Ich werde dich retten. reitet durch den Regen zu einem anderen Haus und betritt dieses. Schnitt zu einem Mann, der im Inneren zu Abend isst, als Richard hereinkommt. DIENER: ¡No, no puede entrar, no! ¡No puede usted, no debe entrar, no puede pasar! Sie können nicht hereinkommen. Sie können nicht hier sein. RICHARD: Perdón, perdón... Perdóneme usted pero no podía esperar, mi mujer está muy enferma, señor. Vergeben Sie mir, aber ich konnte nicht warten. Meine Frau ist sehr krank, Sir. DOKTOR: seinem Diener Dale unas cobijas Hol ihm ein paar Decken. RICHARD: Muchísimas gracias, señor. Vielen Dank, Sir. DOKTOR: No son para tí, me estás goteando el piso. Nicht für dich. Du tropfst auf meinen Fußboden. RICHARD: Mi esposa está tosiendo sangre. Ella lo necesita, por favor, señor. Meine Frau hustet Blut. Sie braucht Sie. Bitte, Sir. DOKTOR: ¿Dónde viven? Wo lebst Du? RICHARD: Cerca de El Socorro. In der Nähe von El Socorro. DOKTOR: ¿El Socorro? Ese es un viaje de medio día. Yo no voy a cabalgar hasta allá con esta lluvia torrencial. Tengo una medicina que le puede salvar la vida, pero es muy cara. El Socorro? Das ist eine halbe Tagesreise. Ich werde nicht durch den strömenden Regen reiten. Ich habe Medizin, die ihr Leben retten kann... aber sie ist sehr teuer. RICHARD: Sí, sí, claro, lo que sea. Muchísimas gracias, señor. Ja, natürlich. Egal was. Vielen Dank, Sir. gibt ihm die Münzen. DOKTOR: ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? Ist das alles, was Du hast? [Richard gibt ihm das Silberkreuz. RICHARD: Ahora lo tiene todo. Jetzt haben Sie alles. Arzt untersucht das Kreuz und wirft es weg. DOKTOR: Esto no vale nada. Das ist wertlos. RICHARD: No, no, no. No, por favor, señor. Haré lo que sea para pagarle. Por favor, se lo ruego... Bitte, bitte, Sir... Ich werde die Schuld abarbeiten, ich flehe Sie an! DOKTOR: ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Te he dicho quítame las manos de encima! Lass mich los! Nimm deine Hände von mir! kommt zu einem Gerangel, bei dem der Arzt mit dem Kopf gegen einen Tisch fällt und stirbt. Der Diener beobachtet, wie Richard mit der Medizin aus dem Haus rennt. Richard kehrt zu seiner Hütte zurück und beugt sich über seine Frau. RICHARD: Isabella, Isabella. realisiert, dass Isabella bereits tot ist und fängt an zu weinen. Es klopft an der Tür und jemand betritt die Hütte. zu Richard, der in einem Gefängnis eine Bibel liest. Ein Pastor betritt die Zelle. VATER SUAREZ: Le traje un poco de comida, hijo mío. Ich habe Dir etwas Essen mitgebracht, mein Sohn. RICHARD: No tengo hambre, padre. Ich bin nicht hungrig, Vater. VATER SUAREZ: Tal vez la tendrás después. ¿Me permites ver tu Biblia? Vielleicht wirst Du es später sein. Darf ich deine Bibel sehen? reicht ihm seine Bibel und der Pastor öffnet sie. VATER SUAREZ: ¿Está en inglés? Die ist auf Englisch? RICHARD: Sí. Yo me he estado enseñando yo mismo. Isabella... mi esposa y yo íbamos a ir al Nuevo Mundo. Queríamos comenzar una familia, una vida nueva. Ja... ich habe es mir selbst beigebracht. Isabella... meine Frau und ich wollten in die Neue Welt. Wir wollten eine Familie gründen. Ein neues Leben. VATER SUAREZ: ¿Estás listo para confesarte? Bist Du bereit, zu beichten? kniet sich hin und macht das Kreuzzeichen. RICHARD: In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen. Perdóneme, padre, porque he pecado. Padre, yo... yo maté a un hombre. De verdad me arrepiento. Y le ruego, le ruego, padre, por el perdón de Dios. Vergib mir Vater, denn ich habe gesündigt. Vater, ich... habe einen Mann getötet. Es tut mir wahrlich leid. Und ich flehe euch an, Vater, um Gottes Vergebung. VATER SUAREZ: Nein. RICHARD: ¿Cómo? Was? VATER SUAREZ: No puedo otorgar la absolución por un asesinato. Ich kann Dir keinen Mord vergeben. RICHARD: Padre, fue un accidente, yo no quería matar a ese señor. Vater, es war ein Unfall. Ich wollte ihn nicht töten. VATER SUAREZ: Pero lo hiciste. Aber Du hast es getan. RICHARD: Por favor, Ppadre, debe de haber alguna manera para recibir el perdón de Dios. Bitte, Vater... es muss einen Weg geben, Gottes Vergebung zu verdienen. VATER SUAREZ: La única manera de regresar a su gracia es a través de la penitencia. Der einzige Weg, seine Gnade wiederzuerlangen, ist durch Buße. RICHARD: Sí, claro, haré lo que sea. Ja, natürlich... ich werde alles tun. VATER SUAREZ: ¡Pero tú no tienes tiempo para nada! Porque mañana... mañana te van a colgar. No, hijo mío. Me temo que el diablo te espera en el infierno. Que Dios tenga misericordia de tu alma.Du hast keine Zeit, irgendetwas zu tun. Weil Du morgen... gehängt wirst. Nein, mein Sohn. Ich fürchte, der Teufel erwartet dich in der Hölle. Möge Gott deiner Seele gnädig sein. nächsten Morgen wird Richard von Vater Suarez und zwei Wachen abgeholt. VATER SUAREZ: Véndenle los ojos. seine Augen. Wachen legen Richard eine Augenbinde um und er wird zu Jonas Whitfield gebracht. RICHARD: Señor, por favor, perdona mis pecados, estoy penitente y arrepentido. Herr, Bitte, vergib mir meine Sünden, ich bin bußfertig und bereue es. JONAS: Ist er das? VATER SUAREZ: Ja. PRIESTER: ¡Está quieto! JONAS: Sie sagen, dass er Englisch spricht? VATER SUAREZ: Ja, Mr. Whitfield. JONAS: Richard Sprichst Du Englisch? reagiert nicht. JONAS: Ich habe gefragt, ob Du Englisch sprichst. Bringt ihn weg und bringt mir einen anderen. Hängt ihn. Wachen wollen ihn aus dem Raum bringen. RICHARD: Ja! Ich spreche Englisch! Ich spreche Englisch! JONAS: Wartet! Du hast starke Hände. Was für einer Arbeit bist Du nachgegangen? RICHARD: Ich habe... ich habe auf dem Feld gearbeitet. JONAS: Ich habe gehört, dass Du daran interessiert bist, in die Neue Welt zu gehen? RICHARD: Ja. JONAS: Nun denn, heute ist dein Glückstag. Danke, Vater. reicht dem Pastor einen Beutel voll Geld. JONAS: Dieser Mann ist jetzt Eigentum von Kapitän Magnus Hanso. Hoffentlich wirst Du nicht seekrank. zu der Black Rock auf hoher See. Es ist Nacht und sie befindet sich in einem schweren Sturm. Mehrere Männer, darunter Richard sind unter Deck angekettet. RICHARD: Ignacio. ¿Puede ves algo? Kannst Du irgendetwas sehen? sieht durch einen Spalt im Holz. IGNACIO: Es demasiado oscuro. ¡Espera, puedo ver la tierra! ¡Veo la costa! Es una isla! Es ist zu dunkel. Warte. Ich kann Land sehen! Ich sehe die Küste. Es ist eine Insel. sieht die Statue von Tawaret. IGNACIO: ¡Veo que el Diablo! ¡La isla es vigilada por el Diablo! Ich sehe den Teufel! Die Insel wird vom Teufel bewacht! große Welle schleudert das Schiff gegen die Statue. Am nächsten Tag liegt die Black Rock mitten im Dschungel, als Ignacio und Richard aufwachen. IGNACIO: Dios nos tuvo piedad. Al menos, a algunos de nosotros. Gott hat uns gerettet. Zumindest einige von uns. STIMME VON AUSSERHALB: Hast Du irgendwas gefunden? ANDERE STIMME: Nein, nein. JONAS: Du, Pierce, bring mir den Kapitän. PIERCE: Sir, Kapitän Hanso ist tot. JONAS: Mein Gott, wir sind mitten im verdammten Dschungel! RICHARD: ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Aquí abajo! Hilfe, Hilfe, hier unten! ANDERER GEFANGENER: ¡Estamos vivos! ¡Estamos aquí abajo! Wir sind am Leben! Wir sind hier unten! kommt herunter. ANDERER GEFANGENER: ¡Gracias Dios, Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Gott sei Dank! Danke, vielen Dank! zieht sein Schwert. IGNACIO: Nein! RICHARD: Nein, stop! Stop! tötet den Gefangenen. RICHARD: Nein! Stop! tötet einen anderen Gefangenen. RICHARD: Nein! Was machen Sie? IGNACIO: Se lo ruego. No lo haga. No lo haga, por favor. Ich flehe euch an, tun Sie es nicht, tun Sie es bitte nicht! JONAS: Wir sind mitten im Dschungel gestrandet. Wir haben kein frisches Wasser und begrenzte Vorräte und es sind nur noch fünf Offiziere übrig. tötet Ignacio. RICHARD: Warum, warum tun Sie das? JONAS: Weil es, wenn ich euch befreien würde, nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis ihr versuchen würdet, mich zu töten. RICHARD: Nein! hören die Geräusche des Rauchmonsters. Jonas sieht sich um. Das Schiff wackelt und von draussen sind Schreie und Geräusche der Zerstörung zu hören. JONAS: Was ist das oben passiert? erhält keine Antwort. Durch ein Gitter tropft Blut auf ihn. JONAS: Ich will eine Antwort! Rauchmonster durchbricht das Gitter über Jonas, packt ihn und zieht ihn heraus. Dann nähert es sich langsam Richard und untersucht ihn. RICHARD: Santo Padre que estás en el cielo, santificado sea Tu nombre, vénganos Tu reino. Gebet. [Nach einer Weile verschwindet das Monster. Richard versucht, einen Nagel zu lösen. Als es zu regnen anfängt, versucht er, das heruntertropfende Wasser zu erreichen, schafft es jedoch nicht. Später schafft er es, den Nagel zu lösen und beginnt damit, das Holz zu bearbeiten, an dem seine Kette befestigt ist. Nach einer Weile taucht ein Wildschwein auf, das die Leichen beschnüffelt. RICHARD: ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te voy a matar! Verschwinde von hier! Ich werde dich töten! läuft auf Richard zu, der erfolglos versucht, es mit dem Nagel zu erstechen. Richard lässt den Nagel fallen, der jetzt außerhalb seiner Reichweite liegt. Er bricht zusammen und wacht irgendwann auf, als er eine Frauenstimme hört. ISABELLA: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguién aquí? ¿Se encuentra alguién aquí? [Untertitel: Hallo? Ist hier irgendjemand? Ist irgendjemand hier? RICHARD: Sí... ¡Sí, estoy aquí! ¿Isabela? [Untertitel: Ja! Ja! Ich bin hier! Isabella? ISABELA: Ricardo...Ricardo... umarmen sich. RICHARD: No lo entiendo ¿Cómo estás tu aquí? Ich verstehe nicht. Wie kannst Du hier sein? ISABELLA: ¿No lo sabes Ricardo? Estamos muertos los dos. Estamos en el infierno. Estoy aquí para salvarte antes de que regrese "él" [Untertitel: Weißt Du es nicht, Ricardo? Wir sind tot. Wir beide. Wir sind in der Hölle. Ich bin hier, um dich zu retten, bevor er zurückkommt. RICHARD: ¿Cómo? ¿Antes de qué regrese quién? Was? Bevor wer zurückkommt? ISABELLA: El diablo Der Teufel. RICHARD: ¿El diablo? Der Teufel? ISABELLA: Yo miré en sus ojos, y todo lo que vi fue maldad. ¿Tú lo has visto, Ricardo? [Untertitel: Ich habe in seine Augen gesehen, und alles was ich sah, war das Böse. Hast Du ihn gesehen, Ricardo? RICHARD: Sí, yo creo que sí. Ja. Ich glaube, ich habe... ISABELLA: Tenemos que salir de aquí Wir müssen hier herauskommen. Geräusche des Rauchmonsters sind zu hören. RICHARD: ¡Corre! ¡Vete, vete! ¡Corre mi amor! No... debes irte, ¡ya vete! Lauf! Geh. Jetzt! Lauf, meine Liebe! Geh. Jetzt! ISABELLA: No puedo Ich kann nicht. RICHARD: ¡No! ¡Dije que iba a salvarte, mi amor! ¡No! ¡Dije que te iba a salvar, y lo haré, mi amor! Por favor Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich retten würde! Ich habe gesagt, ich würde dich retten und ich werde es tun. ISABELLA: ¡Ricardo, por favor! ¡Tengo miedo! Bitte. Ich habe Angst. RICHARD: Yo sé, pero... ¡si me quieres, vete! ¡Vete! Wenn Du mich liebst, geh! Geh! [Sie verlässt das Schiff. Die Geräusche des Rauchmonsters und Schreie sind zu hören. RICHARD: ¡No, no! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Déjala! ¡Déjala en paz, por favor! ¡¿Isabela?! ¡¿Isabela?! Nein, nein! Lass sie in Ruhe! Lass sie in Ruhe! Lass sie bitte in Ruhe! Isabella! Isabella! danach kommt der Mann in Schwarz herein und weckt Richard auf. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Shhh. Hier, Wasser. hält Richard eine Tasse an den Mund, der daraus trinkt. RICHARD: Wer sind Sie? MANN IN SCHWARZ: Ein Freund. RICHARD: Bin ich... in der Hölle? MANN IN SCHWARZ: Ja, ich fürchte, das bist Du. RICHARD: Sie... Sie waren nicht auf dem Schiff. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Ich war lange vor dem Schiff hier. RICHARD: Haben... haben Sie meine, meine Frau gesehen? MANN IN SCHWARZ: Wie bitte? RICHARD: Isabella, meine Frau. Sie war hier. Sie war... aber dann kam der schwarze Rauch und sie ist weggelaufen. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Und sie ist nicht zurückgekommen? schüttelt den Kopf. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Das bedeutet wahrscheinlich, dass er sie hat. RICHARD: Wer? MANN IN SCHWARZ: Ich glaube, Du weißt wer. RICHARD: Wenn sie noch lebt muss ich sie retten. Bitte, bitte helfen Sie mir. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Natürlich. Natürlich helfe ich. Ich will auch frei sein. holt einen Schlüsselring hervor. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Wie es der Zufall so will, habe ich die bei einem der Offiziere draußen gefunden. Ich denke mal, die passen. Aber bevor ich es versuche, muss ich wissen, ob Du mir helfen wirst. RICHARD: Ja, ja, ja, natürlich werde ich das. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Du wirst alles tun, was ich sage? RICHARD: Ja, ja, alles, ja, ich verspreche es. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Dann sind wir uns einig. nicken und der Mann löst Richards Ketten. RICHARD: Danke. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Natürlich, mein Freund. Es ist schön, dich ohne diese Ketten zu sehen. RICHARD: Danke. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Wir müssen dich auf die Beine bringen. Du wirst deine Kraft brauchen, wenn wir entkommen wollen. RICHARD: Entkommen? MANN IN SCHWARZ: Ganz richtig. Ich fürchte, es gibt nur einen Weg, um aus der Hölle zu entkommen. Du wirst den Teufel töten müssen. einer Weile sind die beiden auf einer Lichtung. Der Mann in Schwarz sitzt auf einer Steinbank, während Richard gegrilltes Wildschwein isst. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Wenn Du mit dem Essen fertig bist, wirst Du nach Westen gehen. Sobald Du den Ozean erreichst, wirst Du die Statue sehen können. RICHARD: Welche Statue? MANN IN SCHWARZ: Dein Schiff hat sie auf dem Weg landeinwärts getroffen und zerschmettert. Dort wirst Du den Teufel finden. Mann in Schwarz reicht Richard den Dolch, den Sayid von Dogen erhalten hat. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Du hast nur eine Chance. Stich den durch seine Brust. Zögere nicht, lass ihn nicht ein Wort sagen. Wenn er spricht, wird es schon zu spät sein. Er kann sehr überzeugend sein. RICHARD: Wie... wie kann ich ihn hiermit töten? Er ist... schwarzer Rauch. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Nein. Das bin ich. RICHARD: Meine Frau Isabella, sie ist vor dir geflohen? MANN IN SCHWARZ: Sie ist vor ihm geflohen. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe gesehen, wie er sie genommen hat, aber ich konnte nichts tun, um ihn aufzuhalten. RICHARD: Aber wenn Du der schwarze Rauch bist... MANN IN SCHWARZ: Du bist nicht der einzige, der etwas verloren hat, mein Freund. Der Teufel hat mich betrogen. Er hat meinen Körper genommen. Meine Menschlichkeit. RICHARD: Du hast die Offiziere beim Schiff getötet. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Ich bin nicht derjenige, um den Du dich sorgen musst. Der Teufel hat deine Frau und Du wirst ihn töten müssen, wenn Du sie jemals zurückhaben willst. RICHARD: Mord ist falsch. Das ist der Grund, der mich hierhergeführt hat. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Mein Freund, Du und ich, wir können den ganzen Tag darüber reden, was richtig oder falsch ist, aber die Frage vor dir bleibt die gleiche: Willst Du deine Frau jemals wiedersehen? RICHARD: Ja, will ich. Mann in Schwarz hält Richard noch einmal den Dolch hin, der ihn dieses mal annimmt. Beide stehen auf und der Mann klopft Richard auf den Rücken. Richard begibt sich zum Meer und entdeckt die Überreste der Statue. Als er sich dem Eingang nähert, zieht er den Dolch und wird plötzlich von Jacob attackiert, der ihn überwältigt und entwaffnet. JACOB: Was tust Du hier? Wer hat dir den gegeben? RICHARD: Wo ist meine Frau? JACOB: Was? RICHARD: Wo ist meine Frau? JACOB: Ich kenne deine Frau nicht. War sie auf dem Schiff? RICHARD: Nein, sie ist tot. JACOB: Warum fragst Du mich dann, wo sie ist? Hast Du im Dschungel einen Mann getroffen, der ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war? RICHARD: Ja. JACOB: Was hat er dir erzählt? RICHARD: Er hat gesagt, dass Du der Teufel bist. JACOB: Und? RICHARD: Er hat gesagt, dass ich meine Frau nur wiedersehen kann, wenn ich dich töte. Ich... ich habe sie gesehen, hier, an diesem Ort. Wo ist sie? JACOB: Das war nicht deine Frau. RICHARD: Doch, sie war es! Sie ist tot, so wie ich. JACOB: Du bist nicht tot. RICHARD: Ich bin in der Hölle. Ich weiß, dass ich in der Hölle bin. JACOB: Du glaubst wirklich, dass Du tot bist? RICHARD: Wo sonst sollte ich sein? wirft das Messer weg. JACOB: Also dann. RICHARD: Was tust Du? Was tust Du? greift Richard und bringt ihn zum Wasser. Er hält seinen Kopf unter Wasser und holt ihn nach einer Weile wieder heraus. JACOB: Denkst Du immer noch, dass Du tot bist?! wiederholt die Prozedur. RICHARD: Stop! wiederholt die Prozedur noch einmal. JACOB: Denkst Du immer noch, dass Du tot bist?! Warum sollte ich aufhören? RICHARD: Weil ich leben will! bringt ihn zurück an den Strand. JACOB: Das ist die erste sinnvolle Sache, die Du gesagt hast. Wie heißt Du? RICHARD: Ricardo. JACOB: Ricardo... Steh auf, wir müssen reden. sitzt Richard mit einer Decke auf einem Baumstamm. Jacob bringt ihm eine Flasche Wein. Richard betrachtet die Statue. RICHARD: Was ist da drin? JACOB: Niemand kommt herein, solange ich ihn nicht einlade. bietet Richard einen Becher Wein an. RICHARD: Bist Du der Teufel? lächelt. JACOB: Nein. RICHARD: Wer bist Du dann? JACOB: Mein Name ist Jacob. Ich bin derjenige, der dein Schiff auf diese Insel gebracht hat. RICHARD: Du hast es hierher gebracht? Warum? hält die Weinflasche hoch. JACOB: Stell dir vor, dass dieser Wein das ist, was Du die Hölle nennst. Es gibt auch viele andere Namen dafür: Missgunst, Böses, Dunkelheit. Und hier ist es, schwingt in der Flasche herum, ohne herauszukönnen, weil wenn es das schafft, würde es sich ausbreiten. setzt den Korken in die Flasche und stellt sie auf den Kopf. JACOB: Dieser Korken ist diese Insel und sie ist die einzige Sache, die die Dunkelheit da hält, wo sie hingehört. Der Mann, der dich geschickt hat, um mich zu töten, glaubt, dass jeder korrumpiert werden kann, weil es ihre Natur ist, zu sündigen. Ich bringe Menschen hierher, um ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Und wenn sie hierherkommen, ist ihre Vergangenheit egal. RICHARD: Vor meinem Schiff gab es andere? JACOB: Ja, viele. RICHARD: Was ist mit ihnen passiert? JACOB: Sie sind alle tot. RICHARD: Aber wenn Du sie hierher gebracht hast, warum hast Du ihnen nicht geholfen? JACOB: Weil ich wollte, dass sie sich selbst helfen. Dass sie den Unterschied zwischen Richtig und Falsch kennen, ohne, dass ich es ihnen sagen muss. Es ist alles bedeutungslos, wenn ich sie dazu zwingen muss, irgendetwas zu tun. Warum sollte ich eingreifen müssen? RICHARD: Wenn Du es nicht tust, wird Er es tun. denkt einen Moment nach. JACOB: Willst Du einen Job? RICHARD: Einen Job? nickt. RICHARD: Was für einen? JACOB: Nun, ich will nicht eingreifen. Vielleicht kannst Du es für mich tun. Du kannst mein... mein Repräsentant und Vermittler zwischen mir und den Leuten, die ich auf die Insel bringe, sein. RICHARD: Was bekomme ich dafür? JACOB: Sag Du es mir. RICHARD: Ich will meine Frau wiederhaben. JACOB: Das kann ich nicht tun. RICHARD: Kannst Du mir meine Sünden vergeben, damit ich nicht in die Hölle komme? JACOB: Das kann ich auch nicht. RICHARD: Ich will niemals sterben. Ich will für immer leben. JACOB: Nun, das... berührt Richards Schulter. JACOB: ...kann ich tun. kehrt zu der Stelle zurück, an der der Mann in Schwarz auf ihn wartet. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Du hast ihn mit dir reden lassen, oder? RICHARD: Er hat mir gesagt, ich soll dir das hier geben. gibt ihm einen weißen Stein. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du realisiert, dass Du deine Frau nie wieder sehen wirst, wenn Du mit ihm gehst? Ich verstehe. Er kann sehr... überzeugend sein. Aber ich will, dass Du weißt, dass mein Angebot immer noch besteht, solltest Du irgendwann deine Meinung ändern. Und ich meine egal wann. Ich habe noch etwas für dich. Mann in Schwarz greift in seine Tasche und legt Richard etwas in die Hand. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Du musst es verloren haben. Ich habe es im Schiff gefunden. öffnet die Hand und sieht die Halskette seiner Frau. Als er wieder aufsieht, ist der Mann in Schwarz verschwunden. Er geht zur Bank, kniet sich hin und gräbt ein Loch mit seinen Händen. Bevor er das Kreuz hereinlegt, küsst er es noch einmal. RICHARD: Spanisch Auf wiedersehen, meine Liebe. vergräbt die Halskette. Auf der Insel [Richard erreicht die Stelle, an der er sich in der Vergangenheit mit dem Mann in Schwarz getroffen hat. Er gräbt die Halskette wieder aus und reinigt sie. RICHARD: Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Hörst Du mich? Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich hatte Unrecht. Du hast gesagt, ich könnte meine Meinung ändern. Du hast gesagt, dass das Angebot bestehen bleibt. Steht das Angebot noch? Steht das Angebot noch?! Steht das Angebot noch?! dem Dschungel ertönt ein Rascheln, Richard sieht sich um und entdeckt Hurley, der ihm gefolgt ist. HURLEY: Was für ein Angebot, Alter? RICHARD: Was zum Teufel machst Du hier? Bist Du mir gefolgt? HURLEY: Nun, irgendwie schon. RICHARD: Verschwinde! Verschwinde! schubst Hurley weg. HURLEY: Hey! RICHARD: Hast Du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe?! HURLEY: Ich habe nur versucht... RICHARD: Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ich nichts weiß! HURLEY: Beruhig dich! RICHARD: Warum bist Du mir gefolgt? HURLEY: Deine Frau hat mich geschickt. RICHARD: Was hast Du gesagt? HURLEY: Ich habe gesagt, dass mich deine Frau geschickt hat. Isabella. Sie will wissen, warum Du ihr Kreuz vergraben hast. RICHARD: W... woher weißt Du davon? HURLEY: Sie hat es mir gerade erzählt. RICHARD: Was meinst Du mit gerade erzählt? HURLEY: Isabella hat gesehen, wie Du es ausgegraben hast. Sie steht genau neben dir. steht neben Richard, aber nur Hurley kann sie sehen. ISABELLA: El no te cree Er glaubt dir nicht. HURLEY: A veces a las personas les toma un poco. Manche Menschen brauche eine Weile. RICHARD: Ich... ich sehe sie nicht. ISABELLA: Dile que su inglés es magnifico. Sag ihm, dass sein Englisch wunderschön ist. HURLEY: Sie ist genau da. Sie sagt, dass dein Englisch großartig ist. RICHARD: ¿Estas tú realmente aquí? [Untertitel: Bist Du wirklich Da? ISABELLA: Cierra tus ojos. HURLEY: Sie will, dass Du deine Augen schließt. Es ist okay, ich sage dir, was sie sagt. [Richard schließt Die Augen. ISABELLA: No fue tu culpa que yo morí, Ricardo. HURLEY: No fue tu culpa que yo morí, Ricardo Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass ich gestorben bin, Ricardo. ISABELLA: Por más que quisiste salvarme, era mi hora. So sehr Du mich auch retten wolltest... meine Zeit war gekommen. fängt an zu weinen. Isabella legt eine Hand auf seine Wange. ISABELLA: Ya has sufrido suficiente, Ricardo. Du hast genug gelitten, Ricardo. RICHARD: Te extraño, yo... Yo haría cualquier cosa para estar juntos de nuevo. Ich vermisse dich... ich würde alles tun, damit wir wieder zusammen sein können. ISABELLA: Mi amor, ya estamos juntos. Meine Liebe. Wir sind schon zusammen. küsst Richard auf die Wange, danach ist sie verschwunden. RICHARD: Ist sie weg? HURLEY: Ja. legt die Halskette um. RICHARD: Danke. HURLEY: Klar, keine Ursache. RICHARD: Stimmt was nicht? HURLEY: Sie hat irgendwie noch eine Sache gesagt. Etwas, was Du tun musst. RICHARD: Was? HURLEY: Sie hat gesagt, dass Du den Mann in Schwarz aufhalten musst. Du musst ihn daran hindern, die Insel zu verlassen. Weil wenn Du es nicht schaffst... todos nos vamos al infierno kommen wir alle in die Hölle. beiden werden aus der Entfernung von Locke beobachtet. Rückblende 1867, kurz nach dem Gespräch zwischen Richard und Jacob sitzt der Mann in Schwarz auf einem Baumstamm und betrachtet ein Tal. Jacob kommt zu ihm. JACOB: Guten Morgen. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Morgen. setzt sich zu ihm. Der Mann in Schwarz spielt mit dem weißen Stein, den Richard ihm gegeben hat. JACOB: Du hast also mein Geschenk bekommen. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Prahle nicht, Jacob. Es bekommt dir nicht. JACOB: Du hast also versucht, mich zu töten? MANN IN SCHWARZ: Erwartest Du eine Entschuldigung? JACOB: Nein. Ich glaube, ich frage mich nur, warum Du es getan hast. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Weil ich gehen will. Lass mich einfach gehen, Jacob. JACOB: Solange ich lebe, wirst Du nirgendwo hingehen. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Nun dann, jetzt weißt Du, warum ich dich töten will. Und ich werde dich töten, Jacob. JACOB: Selbst wenn Du es schaffst, wird jemand anders meinen Platz einnehmen. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Dann werde ich den auch töten. greift in seine Tasche und holt die Weinflasche heraus. JACOB: Hier. Damit kannst Du dir die Zeit vertreiben. Mann in Schwarz nimmt die Flasche entgegen. JACOB: Wir sehen uns. geht davon. MANN IN SCHWARZ: Früher als Du denkst. Mann in Schwarz hebt die Flasche hoch und dreht sie auf den Kopf. Dann zerschlägt er sie an dem Baumstamm, auf dem er sitzt. Kategorie:Transcripte